The invention relates to such a receiving device for receiving a digital/analog television broadcast that enables making a various of settings on a screen displaying thereon a setting menu including setting items for a various of operations of the receiving device and, more particularly to, a technology for preventing the setting of an item desired not to be touched by a user unfamiliar with the functions of the device from being changed.
Conventionally, there has been such a television broadcast receiving device available that displays another channel's images at part of a screen thereof or that displays setting items of a various functions in a menu so as to select any of these items by so-called cursor movement. Further, there may be a case where when the source of a video signal is switched from a tuner to a VCR (video cassette recorder), for example, a channel change-over or duplex-voice change-over function which was available in tuner mode before the switch-over is rendered non-available in VCR mode after it; to guard against it, there is such a receiving device that a function item which is rendered non-available in the post-switch-over mode is inhibited from being set and the user is notified of it by, for example, changing the displayed contents, thus improving the operability (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-75947).
The conventional digital/analog broadcast receiving device has a lot of functions and also many menu items for setting of the operations, so that the user has to take troublesome steps for the setting. Also, there is such a case that if a beginner user etc. touches a setting item in the menu, for example, an item for setting clearing, a preset appropriate setting may be changed or the operations are disturbed, thus making it difficult to repair the situation afterward.